


I Look Forward To It

by mishhcollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Oneshot, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishhcollins/pseuds/mishhcollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a post which was:<br/>"the angels could give and take away stomach cancer, remove lungs, make people explode, etc<br/>do not tell me<br/>do not<br/>that Cas could not randomly make Dean orgasm if he really wanted to"<br/>and I just had to write a fic about it; I just hope I did it justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Look Forward To It

It was a lazy kind of day in the bunker; there were no cases that needed running and everything was just...quiet. Days like these were rare for the Winchester's, but whenever they came around, they cherished them as much as possible. The brothers, along with Castiel, were sat in the bunker living room watching some chick flick movie which they both claimed was just "on", but neither bothered to change it. Castiel was laying in the corner of the sofa as Dean situated himself in between his legs, and Sam sat on an adjacent sofa. Cas had his arms wrapped around Dean as Dean's hands stroked languid lines along his forearm. While they idly watched the screen, a mischievous thought crossed Castiel's mind, which made him smirk.  
"We should go out somewhere." The angel spoke.  
"Go where?" Sam looked over to the couple that cuddled on the couch. Cas shrugged and then inwardly chuckled to himself at the very human gesture. He had began to pick up such gestures now that him and Dean were dating as it meant he spent a lot more time with the brothers.   
"You getting antsy, angel?" Dean tilted his head to the side and up slightly as he winked at Cas.  
"You could say that, Dean." Cas looked down at his boyfriend with a look that knew something Dean didn't. Dean saw this look and quirked an eyebrow briefly before brushing it off.  
"I am starting to get a little bored sitting around, actually. Going out sounds good to me." Sam added as he got up from the sofa and stretched his limbs. Dean sat up and also lifted himself from his place between Cas' legs, and Cas followed both brothers.  
"How 'bout we go grab some lunch or somethin'?" Dean offered and Sam nodded before making his way down the hallway to his room to get dressed, considering they were both just in some sweats and plain shirts - Cas was in his usual one-too-many layers consisting of his suit and trench coat. Dean walked out to go to his room and Cas lingered in the living room for a second as he waited for the opportune moment. Dean had just turned the corner to walk through the doorway of his bedroom, leaving it open a crack. He began to strip of his shirt when he felt a familiar jolt of pleasure surge through him and straight to his groin. He groaned and had to grip onto the dresser in front of him to steady himself.  
"What the hell..." He panted slightly as he tried to calm the tent forming in his boxers. Cas then walked into the room, hiding the smugness he felt with a concerned look.  
"Are you alright, Dean?" He asked, knowing full well he was fine, or more than fine with the pleasure he just felt.  
"Uh, yeah, Cas. I'm good."  
"Are you certain? You look a little flushed." Dean wiped a hand over his mouth before nodding and resuming his task of getting dressed.  
"Alright, I will be waiting in the kitchen." Cas smirked as he left. Sam was the first to be ready as he joined Cas in the kitchen. Dean cursed himself as all he wanted to do now was to jack off and rid himself of some of the tension, but there was no time for that now. Dean followed after Cas not too long after, his cheeks still a slight tinge of faded red and a hint of confusion lingered. He slapped his hands together in an attempt to distract himself from his wandering thoughts as he walked up to Cas and Sam.  
"Let's go get us some grub." He flashed a toothy grin and Sam scoffed before turning and walking up the stairs, out of the bunker. Dean placed a hand on the small of Cas' back as the two of them followed Sam out of the bunker and to the impala. Cas felt like having fun with this, and instead of just making Dean blow his load straight off, he was going to build up to it and wait until Dean is completely wrecked and confused; drag it out for as long as possible. 

The three of them made their way out to a small diner that wasn't too far out from the bunker and within the small town. Luckily, Dean hadn't had another 'moment' during the drive to the diner and he was hoping that it wouldn't happen again till he was back at the bunker. Cas, however, had a different plan and was definitely  _not_ letting Dean off that easy. The three of them made their way into the small diner and sat down at a booth - Dean and Cas sat next to each other while Sam sat opposite. Flicking through the menus, Dean went with burger and fries, whereas Sam went for a salad; Cas didn't need to eat as usual, but he got himself a coffee so as not too look too out of place. When the food came, the brothers began to dig in. Just as Dean took the first bite out of his burger, Cas sent a wave of pleasure running through him once more. Dean groaned around the burger and then immediately blushed a violent red at the sensation. Slightly embarrassed, he swallowed the bite and licked his lips nonchalantly.  
"Dude, you love food way too much, it's weird." Sam commented.  
"This is just a damn good burger, Sammy." Dean went along with that as the reason for his outburst, passing it off as a groan from the food rather than the pleasure that just surged through him and to his dick. Dean went for a second bite of his burger when pleasure rippled through his body once more and straight to his crotch. He moaned around the burger and closed his eyes tightly.  
"Dean!" Sam cursed. Dean opened his eyes and looked at his brother, grinning at him to try and pass it off once more. Cas, however, was feeling extremely smug and couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips, or even the small spike of arousal himself as he heard the noises coming from Dean. He looked Dean over briefly, noticing the hunter as he fidgeted uncomfortably and also noticing the slight bulge within the confines of his jeans. Dean didn't notice that Cas was staring at him as he tried hard to think of anything else to will his dick to go down. He was getting seriously worried now that he was going to come in his pants like a damn teenager, and he didn't even understand why or what was causing the outburst from his body. Cas took his coffee into one hand, redirecting his gaze to out the window as he put his free hand onto Dean's thigh. The feeling of Cas' hand on Dean's leg shocked him as his skin was highly sensitive from the sudden arousal. He looked over to the angel to only see that he was looking out of the window. He wondered if Cas could sense what was happening to him, and he hoped that he couldn't as that would just be embarrassing that he couldn't even control his own urges. The feeling of Cas' hand on his thigh was making it much harder for him to keep his thoughts clean.  
"I'll be back in a sec." Dean excused himself to go to the bathroom. As he stood up, he felt Cas' hand slide off of his thigh from the sudden movement which sent a shiver down his spine. He removed himself from the table before Sam or Cas got the chance to react. Sam went to answer an okay but Dean was already half way across the diner, so he looked over to Cas and quirked an eyebrow at him, to which Cas shrugged. Dean quickly shuffled his way to the restroom, messing with the bottom of his flannel shirt to try and cover up the slight bulge in his pants. Going into the bathroom, he went to one of the sinks and splashed his face with cold water to try and shock the feeling away. Cas watched him walk into the bathroom and waited for a minute before he did it again. Dean had just splashed his face with water when the pleasure came again and he had to brace himself onto the sink counter as he let out a sound that was a mix between a moan and a gasp. This time it was a lot more intense than the one previously and he was so close to just blowing his load right then and there. He wanted so much to just relieve himself of the pressure that was built in his abdomen, but he knew that he couldn't take too long in here or Sam and Cas would get suspicious. Gathering his barings, he splashed his face once more before grabbing some paper towels to dry himself, all the while trying to will his erection away. He began to make his way back through the diner and to the booth where Cas and Sam were, resuming his task of eating his burger. Cas looked over at Dean with a small smirk, making sure that the hunter wouldn't notice. The combination of utter confusion and arousal that rolled off of Dean was highly amusing to his angel as he quietly sipped on his coffee. He decided to change his tactic slightly and make it so that instead of Dean being ambushed by random pulses of pleasure, to have the pleasure be a constant feeling - not so much that it was going to make him shoot his load, just enough to be a minor annoyance and distraction; it would be the constant feeling of pleasure, but not quite the pleasure you feel when you know you're close, just that bit in between. As soon as Cas started the ministrations throughout Dean, he noticed the other man stiffen out of the corner of his eyes. It wasn't a sudden outburst like before, but he could see the change in his demeanour as he was tilting on the edge of bliss, but not quite there yet. This kind of pleasure was worse than the first type as Dean just couldn't keep his eyes off of Cas now, and the way that his Adam's apple bobbed whenever he took a sip of his coffee, and how he wanted nothing more than to pin him down a lick a stripe down that spot to taste the angel. His eyes darted all over Cas and everything about the way he looked was just making it that much more of a challenge to keep his thoughts PG as he wanted nothing more than his boyfriend naked and writhing underneath him. It was now Sam's turn to take a quick trip to the bathroom as he lifted himself from his side of the booth and strolled across the diner. Dean had paused his eating as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on before he looked over to Cas. Cas slowly turned his head to face his hunter, plastering a worried look on his face.  
"Are you alright, Dean?"  
Dean's eyes darted around briefly, still contemplating what on earth could be happening, before he leant in close to Cas' ear, "I think something is wrong with me." He whispered before pulling away, searching the angel's face as he waited for some kind of explanation.  
"What's the matter?" Cas asked nonchalantly.  
"I don't know!" Dean was now sounding frustrated with himself, the kind of sexual frustration that came with not having sex or coming for quite a while, "I keep getting these...feelings."  
"What feelings?"  
"Like I'm about to...y'know..." he gestured wildly with his hands.  
"Like you're going to what, Dean? Vomit?"  
"No, no, um, like I'm gonna...blow my load." Dean scoffed as he pulled away slightly.  
"Is that so." Cas spoke, not so much asking and more acknowledging as he took another sip from his coffee, avoiding his boyfriends gaze.  
"I feel like a damn teenager and that I'm just gonna come in my pants at any minute."  
Cas turned back to Dean and quirked an eyebrow at him. Dean looked as if he was about to speak again when a small flicker of shock glazed his features, before it turned a little more warning.  
"Cas..."  
"Yes, Dean?"  
"Are you doing this?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He sent another wave of pleasure through the hunter, this one the most intense, causing Dean's eyes to flutter shut and his hand to immediately go to his crotch, holding it there to try and relieve the pressure. Cas didn't stop there though, he only made the feeling more intense as Dean began panting, one hand on his pants and the other braced on the table. When Dean opened his eyes, there was only a sliver of green left in them as they were blown black with lust and want. At that, Dean's head fell forward onto Cas' shoulder, biting onto his trenchcoat to muffle the sound of his moan as he felt the hot spurts of come coat his boxers. Dean shook lightly, moaning gently against Cas' shoulder as he came.  
"Cas, you son of a bitch..." Dean panted as he came down from his high. Cas simply smirked at Dean when he lifted his head from his shoulders to look at Cas.  
"You are so gonna pay for this." Dean spoke again and Cas smirked more as he looked at Dean.  
"I look forward to it."


End file.
